Siempre a tu lado
by MakiMinnion
Summary: el nunca la dejaria. se iban a encontrar una vez mas,en esta ruta y en la siguiente,hasta que el eterno verano finalize,pase lo que pase,ellos siempre se iban a volver a ver.Y el le mostraría el cálido resplandor del verano.[¡male!Enexfem!Shin]/de fan para fans/


**¡A LOS AÑOOOS~!**

**¡vengo con este one-shot genderbender!¡¿y que seraaa?!,¡SHINENE! o querre decir ENESHIZU**

**sip! este contiene mucho ShinTaka (o mas bien,TakuShi),me gusta mucho la parezca (pero es superada un poco por el ShinKido),espero que se disfrute,a mi me gusta la pareja**

**es mas,creo que se ve mejor que con Ayano (yo shipeo a la heroe con el sensual villano,sipi!),¡bien!ah! y amo el HaruTaka,esun OTP,pero...¡hoy es dia ShinEne,gentecilla!**

**ADVERTENCIA: contenido Genderbender [Male!Ene/takane x fem!Shintaro].Posible Ooc (sorry).**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes son propiedad de Jin (shizen no teki-p),sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_De cualquier manera.._

_..en cualquier ruta.._

_En cualquier lugar.._

_En cualquier estado…_

…_yo nunca te abandonare.._

_..a pesar de que no __**abras tus ojos**_

_Yo siempre estoy a tu lado_

_OoOoOoOoO_

* * *

Le parecía raro.

Él era raro,todo en cierta forma.

Su forma de enojarse,la manera en que la que hablaba,en cada uno de sus movimientos,en su fuerte personalidad.

"_no parece un chico enfermizo.."_

No le simpatizaba,era egocéntrico,gruñón,mal geniado y sobre todo,no sabia absolutamente nada sobre "modales"-o en su mayoría-

_¿Por qué debo ir donde esta ese tío?_

No lo soportaba.

Mandaba a la mierda su madura y seria personalidad y sus fríos y pobres hábitos,para cumplir un solo capricho egoísta;discutir con Takumi Enomoto.

Podía hacerlo todo el día.

_¿Por qué lo haría?_

Desde la primera vez que recibió un insulto por parte de su mayor,empezó a experimentar nuevas sensaciones,era algo indescriptible,hacia que sus tripas jugaran entre ellas y la sangre empezara a hervir,en conclusión,era aquello conocido como "rabia".

No pasaba mucho por tales experiencias,se podía decir que nunca.

El sabia como hacerla sentir así.

_Y ella creía que no tenia un corazón._

Poco a poco,las peleas se hicieron muy a menudo,incluso la misma azabache era quien las iniciaba.

_Le gustaba sentirse asi_

Podía fingir que no sabia ni el nombre del senpai.

Podía decirle que era una "cabeza hueca".

Se sentía bien,le gustaba sentir aquellas sensaciones de rabia,cosas que le aumenten un poco la adrenalina.

"del odio al amor hay un solo paso,Shizuku"

"no digas bobadas,Ayano"

Quería continuar con esos días,mas tiempo.

_Pero los dioses no le darían tal privilegio_

_Los días de quienes la rodeaban en aquella preparatoria._

_**Estaban por acabarse.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Esa habitación oscura,donde lo único que la alumbraba era la artificial luz del ordenador.

Ya era muy tarde,pero eso no le importaba.

_Nada le interesaba a Kisaragi Shizuku_

_Retirada de la preparatoria_

Estaba desordenada de pies a cabeza,su negro cabello el cual demostraba no ser cepillado como se debe en meses,sus ojos tenían dos enormes y oscuras ojeras,y por supuesto solo tenia como vestimenta,su camisa negra y unas bragas.

Era lo que se conocía como el síndrome de "hikikomori".

La azabache chica preparaba una siguiente canción para el sitio web nico nico.

"_si desapareciera de una vez del mundo..¿seria reemplazada?"_

Cada pensamiento que tenia con respecto a aquello la ponía un tanto ansiosa,no tenia deseos de pensar,o tener objetivos en lo que se conocía como "vida",y mucho menos de "volver a salir".Su madre se lo decía seguido,incluso su propia hermana menor le ofreció que vaya a uno de sus conciertos,aunque fue en vano,Shizuku no iba a salir de aquella habitación.

**¡USTED TIENE UN NUEVO MENSAJE!**

Miro su correo,aquel signo de recibir algún e-mail era algo extraño,no tenia ningún amigo,así que tener algún mensaje se le hacia inusual.

Abrió la bandeja de entrada.

_No tenia un remitente_

-¿Quién puede ser..?-se hizo a si misma la pregunta,y como siempre ella misma se la contesto.-veamos..-

Sin alguna clase de ánimos,hizo doble click en ese mensaje.

_**¡**_**ERROR!**

**¡ERROR!**

-¡¿AH?!-

La pantalla se volvió azul de un momento a otro.

Códigos y números empezaron a moverse a través de esa pantalla.

Y de un segundo a otro…

_¿unos..pixeles azules…?_

Estática ante tanta sorpresa,observo como aquellos pixeles formaban una figura humana.

Poco a poco apareció ante ella,en su propia computadora,lo que seria un joven de cabello azulado,ojos del mismo color y por supuesto hecho de varios pixeles.

-¡¿pero que…?!-sus labios articularon pocas palabras al ver a ese chico de curiosa procedencia en su monitor.

_Este como respuesta,abrió sus azules ojos._

_-_¡un gusto!-hablo el peli-azul chico misterioso-¡soy Ene!¡y desde hoy día voy a vivir en este ordenador,llevémonos bien!.-soltó el cibernetico ser con una voz llena de alegría y ánimos.

_Debía__ ser una broma de mal gusto_

-¿q-quien eres…?-sin convencerse la dueña de la alcoba decidió preguntar a tan extraña nueva compañía.

-¡no se mucho de mi mismo!¡pero aun así quiero llevarme bien contigo-quien contestaba al nombre de Ene,esbozo una sonrisa divertida.

_¿si no era un sueño…?_

"_pero si es toda una monada"_

El corazón de Shizuku dio un brinco fugaz que fue ignorando completamente.

Ese comentario mental estuvo fuera de su personalidad.

-Kisaragi…Shizuku..un placer…-

-¡bien!¡desde hoy vamos a vivir juntos,_**mi señora**!**.-**__a_quello ultima había incomodado aun mas a la NEET,quien sintió cierto calor en sus mejillas,cosa que no le gustaba,y por simple reflejo,frunció su ceño.

_¿ mi señora…?_

_¿Quién narices era ese chico?_

_¡¿Por qué estaba en su computador?!_

_¿Por qué su corazon dio aquel sobre-salto?_

_**Su llegada no seria para nada una casualidad.**_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

**RUTE XXX**

_No los quiero olvidar.._

_..no quiero olvidarlos nunca_

_No quiero olvidar a Takumi…_

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Aquellos días de intenso calor no iban a cesar para ella.

Aquel mes en donde perdió a lo que se suponía que eran sus amigos.

_Maldito sea ese 15 de agosto_

No soportaría el dolor de perder a su mejor amiga de torpe personalidad.

Y menos a cierta persona que, aunque ni el mismo se diera cuenta,le hizo hacer saber que tenia un corazón como todos los demás.

No quería olvidar esos divertidos días.

Y menos a esas tres sonrientes siluetas esperándola en la salida de la escuela.

_No quería olvidar como la hacia sentir cierto chico de auriculares_

Tenia una respuesta para todo,pero al final,se dio cuenta que para eso,no había una respuesta.

De que serviría tener las mejores calificaciones o aquel potencial,si no podía ni con sus propios sentimientos.

Solo tenia entendido que no iba a perder el tiempo dejando el pasado atrás,ese era su peor miedo.

-mi señora…-aquella voz en la pantalla,esa silueta azul con unos ojos llenos de preocupación, la depresiva aura que la rodeaba tuvo al menos la gentileza de volverse a a ver a su única compañía.-estos días..me esta preocupando.-continuo la inteligencia artificial.

_Que iba a saber "esa cosa" _

_No __sentía_

_No reflexionaba_

Shizuku solo se le dedico una fuerte mirada de odio."no digas tonterias"

_Ene.._

_Ese chico…_

_No.._

_El solo era una mente artificial_

_¿entonces.._

_Por que la desconcertaba tanto?_

-¡deberíamos salir!¡hoy es un di—

-¡cállate!-grito la peli-negra; aquellos fuertes recuerdos,de esa persona,ella no quería olvidar a Ayano,ni a su senpai Haruka y mucho menos a Takumi Enomoto.

Y no dejaría que nadie la acompañe en su dolor

-mi seño—

-¡lárgate a la mierda!¡tu no sabes nada, Ene!¡eres un maldito ser artificial sin sentimientos!-no soportaría jamas la presencia de otro ser,no quería ver a nadie nunca mas,mucho menos a aquella compañía.

'**Acaba con el'**

-¡¿Mi señora?!-su divertido estado,cambia radicalmente a Horrorizado,al ver como la joven Kisaragi se dirigía a borrar la raíz de su sufrimiento de una vez por todas.-

_No los olvidare jamas_

-¡deténgase!¡por favor,Mi señora!-sus suplicas eran el resultado de todo el miedo que tenia aquel que decía no saber nada sobre si mismo,no quería pensar en lo que seria capaz "su señora",¿que cosas haría cuando el ya no este?

-no quiero…lárgate de mi vista,para siempre.-la voz femenina era gruesa y apagada,casi como si se tratase de un cuerpo a punto de agonizar,parecía un ser sin alma y corazón.

-¡SHIZUKU!-grito por ultima vez antes de que la pantalla se oscurezca por completo.

Esa ultima vez que el pronuncio su nombre.

_Ella…¿acaso ya lo había escuchado antes?_

_Esa voz.._

_Esa figura masculina diciendo su nombre…_

_..Takumi.._

El podrido corazón de la joven volvió a latir con fuerza,por algún motivo inexplicable,ella sentía ganas de llorar,sus lagrimas no aguantarían mas,quería volver a esos días.

Y ese chico,era su **única** luz de esperanzas,esos recuerdos tan lejanos eran su **única** razón de vida,creyendo que había sido abandonada en medio del océano,por que así era,y esas memorias eran lo** único** a lo que se aferraba.

_Pero ella no lo sabia._

_no sabia que a quien acabó de matar.._

_..era el mismo Takumi Enomoto_

_"**¡llévame contigo,Ene!"**_

No soportaba ese maldito mundo.

Ese maldito 15 de agosto.

Un mundo sin sus amigos...en donde los iba a olvidar

_preferiría__ la muerte antes que __olvidarlos_

Cojió unas rojas tijeras que se hallaban en el mueble,esperando para ser usadas para una excelente ocasión.

Acabaría con ese infierno.

Llevo aquel objeto letal hacia su garganta.

"_**no hay manera de ser feliz"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era una hermosa tarde de verano,ese quince de agosto,la brisa fresca rosaba su piel,y el sol calentaba su ser.

_**Abre tus ojos,Shizuku**_

Pudo verla.

Una joven de bufanda roja y cabello castaño.

_Ayano Tateyama_

_Su mejor amiga_

_-_¿a-ayano..?-soltó con emoción.

-te das cuenta de lo que has hecho,Shizuku…-la seriedad de la peli-castaña la aterro,esos ojos escarlata,esa manera en la pronunciaba su nombre,no era la misma chica que reprobaba los exámenes,era alguien diferente.

_Estoy muerta._

-acabas de cometer un grave error.-prosiguió la silueta de escarlata bufanda y uniforme escolar,sabia que su peli-negra amiga,no entendía nada,ni el problema en el que se había metido ni en las tristes consecuencias que le esperaban,algo mucho peor que la muerte misma.-…lo lamento…Shizuku..-parecía finalizar,mostrando una sonrisa mezclada con tristeza.

_Ya no había lugar en el mundo para Shizuku Kisaragi_

-¿d-de que…-

-este es el adios,Shizuku..-una sombra masculina hablo desde el otro lado del escenario,lo reconocería.

_**Ene..**_

_**O mas bien,Takumi Enomoto**_

-¡NO ME DEJES!-

La desesperación fue en vano,las sombras se habían disuelto en el espacio y ella,moriría.

**Dijiste que no lo ****olvidarías**

**Pero no cumpliste tu promesa…**

**Tienes suerte…**

**Esto seguirá ****repitiéndose**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**RUTE 1**

-¡APRESURE EL PASO,MI SEÑORA!-grito la voz desde el auricular negro.

-¡por todos los dioses!¡que ya me muevo,Ene!-respondió la dueña del teléfono celular,mostrando cierta molestia.

Todo inicio con la compra del teclado en el centro comercial, luego el ataque terrorista,y por supuesto,su llegada al mekakushi-dan que por cierto,tenia muchas peculiaridades.

Shizuku Kisaragi,una joven de 18 años de edad.

_Hikikomori_

_Sin trabajo_

_Virgen_

_Miembro numero 7_

Aquel verano era mas caluroso que antes.

Y había muchas personas en las calles,respirando el aire fresco;y ahí en medio de la ciudad,una chica de jersey rojo y negro cabello empezaba a mascullar lamentos y maldiciones mientras una voz le incitaba a seguir adelante.

_Parece un alma __débil_

_Pero era muy fuerte._

-¡onee-chan!¡llegas tarde!-refuto su rubia hermana menor en la puerta del departamento 107,esta solo se excuso de manera tonta y mediocre,aunque fue delatada por su peli-azul amigo artificial diciendo lo mucho que se divertía viendo Yaoi intenso en su ordenador.

_Ese chico era un problema_

_F_ue a saludar a todos los que llamaba "amigos",o eso decía su instinto,por supuesto saludo también a aquel albino de coleta que le daba una sensación de haber visto aquellos enormes ojos en algún otro lado.

"solo debe ser la cabeza"-pensó.

-¡hey!¡mi señora!-los ánimos de Ene se escucharon por toda la solitaria sala.-

-¡waa~!-hecho un alarido al creer que el azulado la había dejado sola para ir a molestar a cualquier desgraciado.-¡Y-YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!¡MOO~!¡ME SIENTO UNA ABUELA!-

-¡pero si es toda una abuelita!-una vena hinchada se hizo presente en las cienes de la Kisaragi mayor.

-tu..pequeño…-

-¡a propósito!¡prepárese!¡porque en pocos minutos vamos al parque de diversiones!-mostró una burlesca sonrisa,haciendo que su "señora" tiemble como cordero recién nacido,ella odiaba esas cosas,sobre todo la maldita montaña rusa.

-e-eh…-dejo escapar

-¡en caso de haber una mala respuesta publicare en la red sus fotos sugerentes para mayores!.-volvió a sonreír,convirtiendo a la pobre azabache en una tetera hirvinte.

_No había remedio con el_

_Era chantajeada_

_-_bien…-mascullo con resignación,si tan solo se lo hubiese pensado 2 veces al abrir ese E-mail…-¡p-pero no digas nada!-

-¡entendido,Mi señora!-dicho esto,vio a la Idol y al chico de ojos felinos haciéndole señas para que vaya poniéndose en marcha.

Iba a ser el día mas largo de su vida.

Se burlarían de ella.

_Y así fue_

…_._

"_¿Mi señora,se ha divertido?"-podía escuchar aquella pregunta en tono burlón de la masculina identidad,aquella tarde veraniega había finalizado junto con esa jornada llena de diversión._

"_si…"mostró una sonrisa,¿falsa?¿verdadera?,¿de odio?,¿agradecimiento?.era mejor no saber._

_**No cabe ninguna duda…**_

_**Sin Ene,su vida no seria la misma**_

**_su mundo ahora estaba de cabeza gracias a él..._**

_**...o puede que el le haya mostrado lo bello de la vida..**_

_**Si…**_

_**Es mejor no saberlo…ahora**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_El eterno verano interminable acabo._

Hoy y mañana,y siempre,por fin sus ojos se iban a abrir,serian libres de esa maldición,y el sol de verano se abriría nuevamente,mostrando aquel futuro grandioso que les esperaba.

Shizuku Kisaragi,estaba sentada en aquella banqueta del parque,sola.

_A pesar de que aquel lió acabe.._

_Aun había algo pendiente_

_-_¿Qué hacerle…?-le hablo al viento.

"_por él has cambiado,Shizuku"_

"_él te enseño la felicidad"_

Ayano era una boba.

Como podía ser su mejor amiga,diciéndole cosas tan empalagosas,y lo peor es que tenia razón.

-¡hey,**Mi señora!-**la voz juvenil y masculina que provenía de su lado derecho,no era nada mas y nada menos que de Takumi "Ene" Enomoto,ex-virus que habitaba en su ordenador.

-¡O-oye!¡solo no me llames así!¡ya te lo dijo unas trillon doscientos veinticuatro veces!¡no-me-digas-señora!-se quejo de un modo infantil y a la vez algo fuera de su personalidad,haciendo que el peli-negro deje escapar una risa ante tal gesto.

-¡oh!¡vamos!¡es divertido hacerte enojar!-dicho esto se sentó al lado de la azabache chica.

-solo dime Shizuku…-musito por lo bajo.

Iba a ser extraño que Takumi le diga por su propio nombre.

-¡era tan gracioso cuando te ruborizabas al ver tanto yaoi!¡ya veo por que Mary-chan y tu se llevan tan bien!.-hablo el susodicho evitando reírse al recodar como la Kisaragi se ponía colorada-justo como ahora-al ver escenas R-18 de Shounen Ai.

-¡¿Qué narices tienes con eso?!¡joder,Takumi!.-

-eh?-el chico de la sudadera azulada se sorprendió,Shizuku nunca le hablo por su nombre,ella nunca hacia eso,cosa que le hizo incomodarse un poco.

_-¿Qué?-_

_-nada,Mi señora.-_

"_solo dime Shizuku"_

El silencio gobernó en aquel instante.

-¡por cierto!¿donde esta la papanatas de Ayano?,¡Momo me dijo que estarían aquí en una hora!.-chasqueo la lengua con odio,recordando que su mejor amiga y su pequeña hermana le incitaban a presentarse en el parque.

-escuche decir a Haruka que ellos estaría aquí en media hora,y Momo-chan ha ido a una cita con Kano,¿Qué no te lo dijo?-

_Por que habría de hacerlo_

_Si Shizuku se hubiese enterado…_

_..le hubiera dicho una y otra vez que ese niño-neko _

_no era bueno para ella_

_Ese rubio ojos de gato no le agradaba_

_Pero si su hermana era feliz..._

-ah~,menudo chiste…-se estiro la dueña del jersey rojo-ese Kano no es para nada de fiar,aunque Momo se ve demasiado contenta a su lado..,vaya que están enamorados…amor joven.-apoyo su rostro entre sus manos mientras pensaba mucho en las relaciones que se formaban en el Dan,como la relación entre Seto y la líder,o el dulce romance entre la albina y el Amamiya,sin duda,era algo que no entendía.-

-apoya a Momo-chan,Shizuku.-la Hikikomori abrió sus ojos de golpe,y la sangre subió a sus mejillas,ese pronunciamiento de su nombre era algo que la ponía de nervios a flor de piel.

"_¡contrólate!¡por los dioses!¡ya no tienes 16 años!"_

Era verdad,en el fondo de su corazón,le gustaba que el ex-virus,le diga por su nombre.

-así esta mejor.-

El peli-negro mostró una sonrisa discreta y dirigió su oscura vista a un punto indefinido,era un momento tenso.

_Ene o Takumi_

_Era lo mismo_

-me alegra poder sentirme libre en este mundo.-confeso el mas alto.-estoy feliz de poder volver a ver a Haruka y a Ayano-chan,y me hace feliz saber que tu también estas aquí.-

-¿Qué dices..Ene?-la chica de ojeras se sorprendió al oír tal declaración.

-no interesa como me veas,si soy Ene o Takumi,me alegra poder estar aquí,por que es donde tu yo pertenecemos.-era cursi,de cierta manera,estaba siendo empalagoso,el no era así,fue quizás la tragedia consecutiva,o la madurez,o el simple regocijo de ver en persona a cierta Neet que representaba a los héroes.

_¡al diablo con todo!_

_¡no era el mismo Tsundere de 17 años!_

-¿Takumi…?-no perdió el tiempo y de un movimiento abrazo a la dueña de su corazón,quería sentirla,necesitaba sentir a la azabache entre sus brazos,quería saber que no era un sueño y que no estaban separados por un cristal.

_No es un sueño.._

-Quiero que sepas que nunca me fui de tu lado,y que voy a estar para ti todas las veces que sean posibles,lamento mucho si crees que yo te abandone el algún momento.-

_Recordó__.._

_Al joven que siempre se enojaba por todo y le hacia sentir nuevas sensaciones_

_Al divertido y pequeño virus que husmeaba sus archivos prohibidos_

_Y al fuerte chico que estaba a su lado,y que nunca se fue…_

_Takumi nunca se fue _

-…yo..-una lagrima bajo por su mejilla,jamas creería que fuese el quien tocara su corazón de ese modo.-nunca te fuiste…me alegra poder abrazarte,Takumi...ene.-hablo en voz baja y de inmediato se separo aunque aun estaban lo suficientemente cerca.

"_eres importante para mi"_

_Su mirada decía mas que mil palabras_

Las mejillas se teñían de carmín,sus corazones bombeaban a mayor velocidad mientras se acortaba la distancia entre sus labios,dispuestos a cumplir con ese sueño imposible.

-te quiero mucho.-

-¡hey!¡apresuren el paso!-grito la voz de la castaña desde el otro lado de la calle,viendo aquel par, que se separaban avergonzados por ser pillados en un acto tan comprometedoramente hermoso.

-¡vamos!-dijo su peli-negro chico,cojiendo la mano de la azabache y jalándola hacia adelante-¡vamos Shizuku,el parque de diversiones nos espera!-

-vamos,Takumi..-la Kisaragi mostró una sonrisa dulce siguiendo a paso lento al Enomoto.

Estaban felices.

Por fin estarían juntos

**A pesar de no haberlo notado**

_**O de no abrir sus ojos**_

_**El siempre estuvo ahí**_

_**En esa ruta y en las otras**_

_**Siendo Ene o Takumi**_

_**O quien sea**_

_**El le mostró la resplandeciente luz de verano**_

_**Fuera de sus oscuros aposentos**_

_**Sea como sea..**_

_**Este día y el próximo..**_

_**El no la dejaría…**_

_**..y lo repetirían sin cansarse**_

"_**Shizuku,siempre estoy a tu lado y siempre lo estaré"**_

_**The end**_

* * *

_**¡¿que tal?!,¡siento demasiado hacerlo tan OOC ,es mi primer One-shot shinTaka/ene,o mas bien..me gusta mas a Ene con Shintaro..es que..¡amo el HaruTaka!¡pero ShinEne! es la leche!**_

_**ajajaj,esto se hizo en cuatro fragmentos: yuukei yesterday-Jinzou Enemy-Lost time Memory.-Summer time record,¡yep!**_

_**si lo se,lose, en lugar de "amo" "maestro" "Master","goshujin",le puse "Mi señora",me gusta mas,por que asi Shizuku-chan se enojaria mas y se olvidaria de sus penas,¿a que no es monisima?¡Ene-kun es una monada!¡ShinEne4eveeer!**_

**_espero APOYO,¡algo mas!,hare un fic de Maids,tambien espero que sea genial como lo es ¡lets go!Shintaro-sensei,sip,tendra mucho romance,¡¿y-y si hago un one-shot similar de HaruAya?_**

**_*le pegan,la tiran,la pisan,la matan,la queman y la vuelven a pisar*¡hehehe!,¡okey,okey!,sorry,son placeres crack..tehe~,solo era una broma_**

**_¡disfruten este lindo ShinEne!,hecho con amor,y mucho AI,como no hay mucho de ellos dos,¡voy a gobernar con ShinEneeeeee!,¡hey!¿y si hago una coleccion de one-shot ShinEne o KanoMomo..o...¡SetoKido!,¡no lo se!?,¿que opinan?,isi les gusta la idea me la dicen!,¿vale?_**

**_¡me despido!,con cada Review mi corazon empieza a latir de alegria,me gusta que los fans ShinEne gozen de este dulce One-shot,¿bien?_**

**_¡bye-niii~!_**

**_-Maki._**


End file.
